Alone in the Apartment
by Ninetri9
Summary: Originally Dragoon Galaxy's.  A Lemon filled fiction about life after Third Impact.  SxA pairings, and I plan on TxH, even though I'm not sure if that's what the original writer wanted
1. Chapter 1

Um, hi. This is Ninetri9, and this is originally Dragoon Galaxy's fiction. It is a lemon fiction set after Third Impact. I have his permission to take over this for him, so I hope I won't get any complaints from any of the readers who were reading this. At this time, Dragoon had made three chapters, of which I am putting in, with the original content. I'm a lazy bastard, yes, but I wish for people to know that this was Dragoon Galaxy's before he gave it to me, and I wish to give him some credit for the story.

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Dragoon Galaxy own NGE, Gainax does

Warning: This fiction contains sex, and is not suitable for anyone under 18, or people who find lemons offensive for some reason or other.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

Alone in the Apartment.

A month after the failed attempt at Third Impact Asuka finally came out of her coma and moved back in with Misato and Shinji. Two years later things were pretty much back to the way they were, only Asuka's behaviour had changed significantly. Since her Eva was too far damaged to be repaired she no longer had her piloting skills to fall back on and fell into a state of depression. Misato's attempts at cheering the girl up ended in getting her more depressed. Most nights she and Shinji would stand in the hallway outside Asuka's room listening to her cry herself to sleep. Shinji not being able to see his friend and housemate suffer decided to try something that would result in major bodily harm and hopefully get Asuka back to her old self. One boring Saturday morning Shinji was sitting at the table eating his toast when Asuka came trudging into the kitchen in a very nice little spaghetti strap dress, walking up to the bench to find her breakfast with her back to the boy. Everything going according to plan Shinji grabbed the hem of her dress and threw it up showing off her black lace panties, followed by a quick slap to her backside. Getting up from the table Shinji prepared himself for any physical assault she was likely to dish out for his antics. When he felt no pain he opened his eyes to find Asuka gone and the TV in the living room blaring, her breakfast gone as well. After cleaning the dishes Shinji took a seat on the couch next to Asuka but she didn't look at him or acknowledge his presents.

"Asuka, I'm sorry about what I did before in the kitchen. I was just trying to help get out of your depression, I can't stand to see you all sad like this," Shinji said, looking away when he couldn't stand looking at her blank expression.

"Did you like what you saw?" she asked, her voice as blank as her expression.

"What?"

"Did you like my lace panties?" she asked again looking at him with downcast eyes.

"Well... Uh... I guess... they made your backside look sexy, Asuka," he answered nervously, blushing like crazy.

"I've never told you this Shinji but, you're cute when you're blushing," she said placing a hand over his. "Would you like me to take my dress off?"

'_I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away_,' he repeated in his head. "I don't mind at all Asuka,"

Sliding off the couch Asuka slid her dress straps off her shoulders allowing the dress to puddle at her feet. He was right, those black lace panties did make her backside look sexy. Flopping back onto the couch Asuka crawled over to Shinji who was blushing like crazy and planted her lips on his. Taking his hands she placed them on her breasts encouraging him massage them while quickly placing her hands on his shoulder. Slipping her tongue into his mouth she mentally smiled as one of his hands circled around her back to unclasp her bra and throw it on the floor allowing him to roll her hardened nipples between his fingers causing her to moan into the kiss. While his hands focused on her breasts Asuka slid one hand over his chest down to his pants, stopping on the large bulge indicating his arousal. Breaking the kiss her lips made their way along his jaw and to his neck where she started attacking his ear making him groan and release her nipples so he could wrap his arms around her back, caressing the smooth flesh on back. Of course her whole body was smooth to touch.

"Do I arouse you Shinji?" she asked seductively in his ear.

"Yes," he groaned as her hand continued to rub his growing bulge.

"Is it because I'm topless?" came her next question while she removed his shirt. "Why do I arouse you?"

"Because you're the amazingly beautiful woman I love so much," he hissed as she sucked on his earlobe. "And I want to show just how much I love you if you'll let me,"

"Maybe later," she replied, leaning back to give him a full view of her breasts. "Right now there's something I want to do for you, so just lean back and relax,"

Grabbing his shorts and boxers she managed to relieve him of them leaving him stark naked with a 6 inch erection standing at attention. Lowering her mouth to his member she slowly ran her tongue from the tip down to the base making him suck in a sharp breath while she gently rolled his testicles in her hand. Licking her way back to the tip Asuka looked up to see eye clenched. Smirking she decided to end his torture by taking his whole length in her hot wet mouth, enjoying the gasping sounds that escaped his mouth as she licked and sucked him over and over. After a while he threw his head back and shouted her name as his hot sticky load exploded in her mouth, some even escaped her mouth and trickled back down his member. Swallowing what she could she quickly cleaned him up before removing her panties and positioning herself over his mouth.

"It's your turn to please me Shinji," she said pressing herself against his mouth, feeling ripples of pleasure as he kissed her wet core. "Now lick baka,"

Having been forced to watch more than a few adult videos at Touji's place with Kensuke, Shinji inadvertently picked up a few tricks at how to give a girl a good lick job. While firmly holding her legs Shinji's tongue parted her soft folds like a flower searching for the hard numb of her desire. With each lick Asuka gave a deep moan, begging him to go faster, whimpering as he teased her. Finding her jewel Shinji lashed at it softly with his lips, sucking and licking it making her arch her back releasing into his mouth with a shrill screech. Cleaning her juices he gave her the same treatment three times before she moved off his mouth to slump on the couch next to him panting for air.

"Where... where did you learn that?" she asked resting her head into his shoulder.

"That's one of the perks of being friends with perverts like Touji and Kensuke. They have access to certain videos we can only watch after we turn eighteen," he answered, running his fingers through her silken red hair. (A/N: I don't know how old you have to be to watch porn in Japan.)

"I knew you were a perverted little Baka. See if you can borrow a couple videos from them," she suggested, straddling his waist. Positioning herself over his erection. "Don't worry, I've been taking the pill for months now,"

"I'm just worried it'll hurt," he said flipping over so he was on top. "Ready?"

Nodding she pulling him down to her lips as he gave a strong push, breaking through her barrier. Her scream of pain and pleasure muffled by his lips sealing hers. Parting from her lips Shinji kissed away her tears waiting for her to adjust to him being inside her. Moving her hips a little Asuka found the pain slowly receding as he drew his hips back almost pulling out only to surge forward. Loud moaning filled the apartment as Shinji thrust in and out at a steady rate getting faster just to hear Asuka moaning his name increasing his pace to the point where he was pounding her like a jackhammer.

"Don't hold back Asuka. I want to hear you scream from the pleasure I'm giving you," he panted in her ear, thrusting harder and faster feeling his own release drawing close.

Throwing her head back Asuka screamed as her release ripped through her body followed by Shinji a few seconds later, groaning her name as her inner muscles closed around him. Dropping his head into the crook of her shoulder Shinji breathed in her scent of apples and cinnamon while they tried catching their breath, wrapping their arms securely around each other. Neither one willing to let the other go.

"Shinji, I'm sorry it took me so long to realise this, I love you so much," Asuka breathed into his shoulder.

"I love you too Asuka and I didn't mind waiting, but don't you think we should get dressed or something? Misato will be home any minute now," he replied pulling out of her.

"I got a better idea. Let's just forget what she might think, I don't feel like putting my clothes back on just yet," she retorted running her fingers across his chest.

"Your skin is so soft Asuka," Shinji said nuzzling her neck. "You are so beautiful my fiery goddess,"

"Flattery will get you may things my sweet handsome baka," she giggled.

After a few minutes of nearly uncontrolled laughter Shinji and Asuka laid back on the couch in each other's embrace letting their hands and fingers roam each other's bodies. Laying her head on his chest Asuka soon fell asleep listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart, only her steady breaths and lack of caressing his arm gave any indication of her fall into unconsciousness. Feeling tired from his first lovemaking Shinji following his beloved's example quickly dozed off, bad dreams unable to penetrate their minds. An hour later a grumpy Misato trudged into the apartment after spending the night shift at Nerv hoping to hear some sort of commotion coming from Asuka, or at least something to let her know there were people actually living here. Not just two depressed ex-Evangelion pilots. Their bedroom doors were open, their shoes were still at the front door and the kitchen was spotless thanks to Shinji's cleaning, but no teenagers. Walking into the living room Misato nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Shinji and Asuka lying on the couch in each other's embrace and completely naked, their clothes littering the floor. When she got a good look at the smile on Asuka's face Misato realised they did have sex and confessed their love, she didn't have the heart to disturb them.

'_At least things won't be depressing around here anymore_,' she thought, taking her leave to her room to change out of her uniform. '_Now where the hell did I put my vibrator_?'

* * *

Consciousness seeped into Shinji's mind bringing him out of his peaceful slumber. The feel of two fingers running over his chest followed by soft kisses on his skin informed him that Asuka had woken before him and was rubbing herself against him. Mentally smirking he cracked open an eye to be greeted with fiery red silk curtain slowly making it's way up to his face. Quickly closing his eye again Shinji waited for the right moment when Asuka's mouth was hovering over his to place a hand at the back of her head and bring her lips down to his. Her gasp of surprise allowed him to slide his tongue into her mouth to mingle with hers while wrapping his free arm around her waist, holding her against him until she when limp in his embrace. Releasing her so she could breath Shinji cupped her face and ran his thumb over her cheek, looking into her eyes proudly.

"This is something I'd like to wake up to every morning. A beautiful goddess to look at when I open my eyes," Shinji smiled placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Did you learn that from watching porno with those other stooges?" Asuka asked breathlessly laying her head under his chin.

"Read it in a romance novel and I was serious about wanting to wake up every morning knowing I'll get to see you when I open my eyes," Shinji answered caressing the smooth skin on her back.

"That's such a romantic thing to say Shinji and you won't get any argument from me on the subject," Asuka replied feeling something poking her stomach. "I see you're aroused again my handsome baka. Care to give me some backdoor attention?"

"You get to be on top this time," Shinji smirked having seen this many times with Touji and Kensuke.

Straddling his waist Asuka slowly eased herself onto his member, wincing slightly as she felt her ass stretching to accommodate him. Shinji saw this and leaned forward to take a pink nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth with his tongue making her moan and wrap her arms around his head. Continuing his assault on her breast Asuka rolled her hips feeling the pain replaced by pleasure as he switch to her other nipple. Pushing him away from her breasts Asuka made him lay back against the couch as she slowly moved up and down on his member. Her quiet moans filled the air as she picked up her pace slightly and soon felt Shinji's hands massaging her breasts just like when they were kissing earlier.

"Shinji, I want you to fuck me like this doggie style," Asuka groaned lifting herself off him, rolling onto the floor. "Fuck me Shinji. Fuck me hard,"

Grabbing a cushion off the couch Asuka assumed the position waiting for Shinji to enter her ass again. She winced slightly again as he slid his member up her butt and began pounding her at a fast pace, her moans muffled by the cushion she buried her face in. It didn't take very long for her to cum but Shinji just kept pounding her just like she wanted, hard and fast. She came twice more before he announced his impending orgasm which hit after Asuka's fourth. With a final thrust Shinji gave a loud groan shooting his load up her butt. Gathering her up in his arms Shinji held her in a tight embrace.

"I love you Asuka," Shinji said nuzzling her neck.

"Same goes for me Shinji, I love you too," Asuka replied wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now I really want to take it up the butt more often,"

"I think that can be done my lovely goddess, but there's is nice little café I know of that serves German food. So I why don't we get cleaned up before we go out for lunch," Shinji suggested grabbing her discarded panties off the floor. "Can you go bra-less in that sundress?"

"Anything for you, my handsome baka," Asuka replied reaching for his boxers.

* * *

Okay, once again, this is the original text from Dragoon Galaxy. None of this or the next two chapters are original works of my own, so please don't complain to me if you don't like it. Please review and I will pass it on to Dragoon, who will probably appreciate it.

Later


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Dragoon Galaxy own NGE, Gainax does. Again, this is not originally my story, Dragoon wrote the first three chapters, I will take over for the rest of the story, for how long it takes

Warning: This fiction contains sex, and is not suitable for anyone under 18, or people who find lemons offensive for some reason or other.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

Alone in the Apartment.

Shower time was in a word interesting. The new couple spent more time playing then actual bathing. Misato had to shout at them to keep the noise down more than once. Ten minutes later the now clean and insanely giggling couple stepped out of the shower. The giggling stopped when Asuka reached for her sundress and panties.

"Damn it!" Asuka exclaimed throwing her dress in the laundry basket.

"What's wrong with you sundress Asuka?" Shinji asked wrapping a towel around his waist.

"It was covered in stains. Guess I was too depressed to notice what I was putting on when I got up," she replied, tossing her panties in the laundry as well. "And I was wearing those panties last night too,"

"Does this mean you'll be going out naked?" he joked backing away from his girlfriend as she playfully slapped his chest.

"Pervert! Of course I'm not going outside naked," she taunted, her breast bouncing with each movement. "It just means I'll be wearing something different on our date. Any particular requests third child?"

"How about something that shows off your shoulders and amazingly flawless legs," he answered, combing out her hair. "Have you got anything along those lines?"

"Hmm, it just so happens I have the perfect thing that I haven't worn in ages," she replied drying herself off. "You really think I have amazing legs?"

"From the moment we met on the Over the Rainbow carrier I thought you had legs that rivalled a super model's. I ever got some pictures Kensuke took of you when you were swimming and in your sports uniform," he confessed nuzzling her neck. "Your skin is like pure silk, so flawless I just want to caress even inch of it with my eyes closed. And you scent is more divine than the most fragrant flower. That's just half of person I'm in love with,"

"Suzuhara was right we are acting like newlyweds," she said in a soft voice. "I only flirted with Kaji because I thought that's what real men acted like. When you saved me in the volcano I pretended it was Kaji rescuing me and not you. I was so afraid of being useless I blamed everyone especially you for when I couldn't kill any angels. But I know why I could never do anything but lose is because I acted cocky and thought I was better than you. You were right you know, I was a dumb rookie and what's worse is I tried to crush you under my foot ever since I heard about your battle with the third angel," she paused, trying to hold back a storm of tears and sobs. "Oh Shinji, can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. Being a normal person is admitting your own faults and not being hindered by them. We were both trapped in our own shells Asuka and now we've finally broken free of them. All I ask is that you love me for who I am, the way I love you, my fiery goddess," he replied placing a light kiss on her shoulder.

"Oh Shinji!" Asuka's emotional dam finally broke as she flung her naked body into his, crying into his bare chest. "I couldn't love you any other way, my sweet handsome baka!"

'_It's about time those two admitted their feelings for each other_,' Misato smiled from outside the bathroom. '_Looks like I'll get to bring out my trusty vibrator again while they're out_,'

* * *

Asuka's definition of the perfect outfit wasn't an exaggeration. Her cream tank top and black pleated mini skirt combination exposed just the right amount of skin to show off her shoulders and amazingly flawless legs. When she came out of her room Shinji blushed slightly at the amount of cleavage on display and how dangerously short her mini skirt was. When he asked why she had such revealing clothes at her disposal she told him she would explain once they were out of the apartment, away from their eavesdropping guardian. 

"Have fun you two," Misato called from her bedroom. "Oh and Shinji, make sure nothing happens to Asuka ok,"

"Anything else Misato?" Shinji asked placing an arm around Asuka's shapely hip.

"Nerv has finally replaced the old section 2 agents with Turks from around the world, so if Shinji does have to protect you backup will arrive a lot sooner," Misato answered popping her head out of her door. "And call me if you're going to be staying out longer,"

"Sure thing. Shall we go have lunch my handsome baka?" Asuka asked rubbing up against his body.

"As you wish my fiery goddess," Shinji replied giving her backside a playful smack. "Keep up the naughty behaviour if you want another. And that's my only warning,"

"Whatever you say baka," Asuka shrugged removing his hand from her hip so she could slip into her Alla wedge sandals.

In doing so she deliberately bent over, giving him a full view of the back of her legs all the way up to her mini skirt which barely hid the black g-string she was now wearing.

"Enjoying the view baka?" she asked smirking confidently.

"You should wear short skirts more often," he replied giving her backside another light smack before putting his sneakers on.

"Here let me tie those, you just enjoy the view," she whisper stepping over his legs so her butt was inches from his face.

Deciding to be evil for once Shinji lifted her skirt over her hips exposing her tight backside and gave her a good hard smack. Quickly grasping her knees Shinji placed kisses along her thighs working his way up, which made it harder for Asuka to concentrate on his shoelaces. As he got further up his nose detected to faint scent of her arousal and skipped from her thighs to her hidden core, running his tongue along the sides of her g-string electing soft moans from the redhead. When her scent spiked Shinji pulled her g-string and breathed in her musky aroma that was for him and no one else. Asuka had to rest on her knees when she felt his tongue slipped between her wet folds causing her moans to grow louder. His sucking and nipping continued for ten minutes before she threw her head back and screamed as she released in Shinji's mouth. Cleaning up her remaining juices Shinji replaced her g-string over her core and helped Asuka to her feet as she tried catching her breath. What he never expected was for Asuka grab his head and shove him into a fierce kiss which he managed to turn against her again by slamming her into the wall just as the doorbell sounded, somehow managing to open the door while keeping his attention focused on Asuka. Parting from the kiss Asuka was the first to notice Touji and Kensuke standing outside the apartment, staring through the open door with their jaws reaching the floor.

"And just what the hell are you two stooges staring at?" Asuka asked keeping her arms wrapped loosely around Shinji's neck.

"I think the more important question is what the hell did you drug Shinji with to make him kiss you!" Touji shouted being the first to regain his ability to speak.

"What's with all the shouting out here?" Misato asked stepping into view wearing a skimpy black see through bra and g-string. "Oh hi guys,"

If there were a Niagara Falls in Japan it would have resembled the amount of blood spewing from Touji and Kensuke's noses at the sight of Misato's over ripened body and her well endowed assets on display. The two stooges were now on the ground twitching like dieing cockroaches with massive blood stains on their clothes.

"What's with those two?" Misato asked scratching her chest.

"Beats me, but you could keep them entertained for a few hours? Maybe show them the different kinds on lingerie you own?" Shinji suggested with an evil smirk.

"That's a bit mean Shinji. Glad to see I'm starting to rub off on you," she smiled dragging him to the elevator.

'_So they want me to keep these two entertained_?' Misato thought dragging the two stooges into the living room. "Wake up boys,"

"Oh man did someone get the number of that Evangelion?" Kensuke asked regaining consciousness with a pounding headache.

"And why the hell is there blood on my clothes?" Touji added.

"Oh that, you two passed out after seeing me in my black lingerie," Misato said sweetly sitting on the coffee table removing her bra. (A/N: Yes I know I'm a cruel and vicious person aren't I?)

* * *

Okay, once again, this is the original text from Dragoon Galaxy, so please don't complain to me if you don't like it. Please review and I will pass it on to Dragoon, who will probably appreciate it.

Later


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Dragoon Galaxy own NGE, Gainax does. Again, this is not originally my story, Dragoon wrote the first three chapters, I will take over for the rest of the story, for how long it takes

Warning: This fiction contains sex, and is not suitable for anyone under 18, or people who find lemons offensive for some reason or other.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

Alone in the Apartment.

"Miss Misato, where'd you get that scar?" Touji asked, forgetting about the E-cup breasts sitting in front of his face.

"It was something that happened during second impact. I was there when it happened," Misato answered covering her chest with her arms. "I only survived because my father carried me to an escape capsule while he was badly wounded. Most guys who see this scar look away because they like women who have perfect skin without imperfections. You guys and Kaji are the only men who don't turn away but I'll understand if you don't see me as perfect Misato Katsuragi anymore,"

"You may have a scar but you're still the same Misato to us," Touji said.

"I'm with Touji, Misato. You're still the same shameless major we love and respect," Kensuke added flashing his big cheesy grin.

"Thanks you guys, that makes me feel a whole lot better," Misato sobbed wiping her tears away.

"May I use you phone Miss Misato?" Kensuke asked wiping the blood off his face.

"Sure. Feel free to help yourselves to anything in the kitchen," she replied heading back into her room to change.

**xxxxxx**

**xxxxxx**

"Shinji, you know how you said you've liked me ever since the sixth angel?" Asuka asked leaning against him as they waited for the train. "I think it's time for me to tell you that until this morning, I've been keeping my feelings for you buried under my ego and insecurities,"

"And now you know why I never made a move," Shinji rebated keeping his hand at the small of her back.

"So you were waiting for me to stop my bitching and accept I was just like everyone else?" she asked looking down at the train tracks.

"That and I remember seeing a pair of little red heart panties when the ninth angel appeared," he snickered remembering when they were crawling through the ventilation shafts to get to the Evas during a citywide blackout.

"You mean you actually looked up my dress?" she shrieked.

"I couldn't help it, you were right in front of and it's not my fault you wear your school uniform skirt six centimetres shorter than every other girl," he rebutted looking down his nose at her. "I really wish I had a camera back then. I could have added it to my collection,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she fumed.

"Just that I've been secretly taking pictures of you for the last three years. I happen to have over 3000 on my laptop at home. But all the pictures I've taken are of you in your school uniform, your sports uniform and casual clothes," he replied ticking the list off on his fingers. "Now that I think about it I'm probably sure I have more of you in your sports uniform,"

"Is it because my sports uniform shows off my amazingly flawless legs?" she asked more seductively this time. "Were you thinking about anything else? Perhaps what was beneath my uniform?"

"Sometimes. Other times it was the way your sports briefs went between your legs," he answered rubbing her backside through her mini skirt. "I just can't help find that fascinating for some reason,"

If Shinji had looked down he would have seen Asuka's face with a shade of red that would surpass unit 02's paint job. "I think that's one of the reasons I love you Shinji. You're always kind and honest. And you know how to extinguish my hunger,"

"That was only because I couldn't stand the sound your stomach made when it was empty," he replied with a carefree shrug. "It sounded like some poor creature was suffering so horribly your hostility wouldn't come close to comparing,"

"You can stop acting like me you know. I'm ready to put all that behind me," she said looking down at her feet.

"Then let's make a promise to forget the past and help each other through any tough times," Shinji replied lifting her chin with his index finger.

"I promise," Asuka responded leaning up to seal the deal with a kiss.

* * *

Okay, once again, this is the original text from Dragoon Galaxy, so please don't complain to me if you don't like it. Please review and I will pass it on to Dragoon, who will probably appreciate it.

Also on a side note, I need to come up with material, and that I am still on vacation. Although now that I'm doing this I might actually update my other stories. For now though, like my other stories, I ask that you all please wait patiently for an update. I will return around the end of summer

Later


End file.
